What's going on?
by vampire2001
Summary: Yugi and his twin sister, Yumi, meet the four unknown siblings of Seto Kaiba. Rated T just in case.
1. Authors Note

Authors Note

K, People me and my brother have taken your comments (Nice and Rude) into consideration. We changed the Cards to ones we came up with and made a few chapters longer. We're going to be restarting and we also have gotten some help from a friend of mine (She is the person I based the Character Yumi on) and she helped us come up with the names. I know I don't put the whole duels but I suck at putting them down so I put a small part and let y'all's imagination guess the rest. So enjoy and this was the first story I did so that possibly why it came out wrong. So when you comment please go easy on us. And a special thanks to those who were nice about commenting.


	2. A Very Long Shopping Day

Chapter 1, A very long shopping day!

**I was shopping with my twin sister, Xena, and twin brothers, Zak and Antonio. Me, Antonio, and Zak were bored to tears (Almost literally) because Xena was still shopping for her party dress since our birthday was in about seventeen days or in other words on the 31st of October. We were in yet another dress shop. She had picked out thirteen different dresses to try on. I and Antonio were sitting at a table in front of the dressing rooms playing duel monsters while we waited and Zak was shuffling his deck getting ready to duel who ever won this match. I was at 3900 Life points and Antonio was at 3000 Life Points. "I summon Gothic Gretel in attack mode and I summon Gothic Girl without hands in defense mode. I place one card face down and end my turn." I say to my brother**

**"Not bad sister dear, but not good enough. I summon Phantom Spector in defense and White lady in attack. I place two cards face down and end my turn."**

**"Aw, but brother dear you forget that Gothic Gretel has 2400 attack points and has 1400 White lady attack points, so Gothic Gretel has destroyed your White lady and your Phantom Spector." I say with a smirked**

**"Oh! I hate you! Fine I surrender." He says with seething rage**

**"Kay, Zak it's your turn." I say as he takes a seat across from me and we start the game. I feel someone watching us, so I turn around and see a girl watching us from behind a dress rack full of Magenta colored dresses. I ignore her and continue the game with my brother.**

**"I summon Jack the giant killer in defense mode and I summon Finn McCool in attack mode. I place three cards face down and end my turn." Zak says smugly 'You're going to regret that move brother of mine.' I think with an internal smirking keeping my poker face on.**

**To be continued...**


	3. I Meet a New Rivel and Friend

Chapter 2

I meet a new Rival and Friend

We left the dress shop (Finally!). Xena got a rose pink dress. Like normal. I put my duel disk back on my forearm when someone said "Hey you! Red I challenge you to a duel!" I turned around with the look of pure surprise. No one calls me Red without my consent. "Ok, you asked for if." I said

The girl I was about to duel had Black, red, gold hair and well she kind of looked like the girl version of the Yugi Moto the king of games. And at that very moment the king of games ran up behind her yelling "Yumi I told you not go anywhere without me!"

"Well I'm sorry, Bro. But I only have four locater cards." She said shaking her head and turned around to face him. "Sorry 'bout my dear twin sister, that's if she angered you." he said rolling his eyes "Did you have to mention I'm your twin, Yugi. People always think I'm supposed to be as good as you." Yumi said kind of angered.

Antonio was in a duel and I didn't notice. Zak and Xena were chuckling. I smacked both of them in the back of the head. They gave me the death stare. "I'd hate to break up such a common fight, but is it ok if I ask why you want to duel me?" I asked Yumi

"Because I need two more locater cards and I saw you dueling you brothers and won both matches, so I thought you were the perfect opponent, Girly" she said with a sigh "One my name isn't 'girly' it's Luna, Luna Kaiba. And I'm possibly not the best opponent." I said lowering my head a little.

"Your Kaiba's little sister?! And they are your sister and brothers?" Yugi said pointing to Xena, Zak, and Antonio who had just come back from his duel. That he had just won. "Yeah sadly." said Xena with a unhappy tone (Weird for her). "So what are you doing out here? I thought Kaiba's siblings were supposed to be watching the duel city tournament players. You know to make sure they don't cheat and also to find who kidnaped Mokuba?" asked Yumi

"We are, but we were allowed to come and shop for the outfits we're going to wear for our birthday since Xena wouldn't stop begging until our brother said yes." said Antonio trying to hide a chuckle "Oh god, your annoying, Antonio." said Xena grinding her teeth. "Cool it, Sis." said Zak trying to be cool (poor boy). "And Back to the subject we're competing in the tournament. Yeah and we have one little problem, we four have seven locater cards each, so here you can have my extra card." I said handing Yumi my extra card

She looked at the card, looked at me, then back at the card. She slowly grabbed the card. "Thank you very much." She said somewhat stunned. "You're being nice to her? Why?" asked Yugi just as stunned "Because y'al did not a thing to anger me and y'al seem nice." I said with a smile, but quickly stopping because I remembered my little problem, I have Fangs.

"A matter of fact, here you can have an invite to our birthday party." said Antonio handing them a orange invitation. I memorized what it said.

You have been invited

You have been invited to Luna, Antonio, Xena and Zak's 13th birthday party. October 31st, 2013. Four duel cards have been provided to help you find the location of the party. See you there!

_'I wish I didn't memorize that.' _I think "Yeah our party is right after the tournament." I said trying to be upbeat even though it's killing me. "And please don't tell anyone you met us, because most people don't even think we are living. So please don't tell anyone about us" Zak said pleading "Why not?" Yumi asked "Marick is trying to find a way to weaken y'al and we're kind of the secret siblings and no one is supposed to know we exist, so..." "PLEASE DON'T TELL ANYONE!" **To be continued...**


	4. Five Days Ago

**Chapter 3**

**Five Days Ago**

**"Please can we go!" cried Xena fallowing our older brother around trying to catch his attention as me and Antonio chuckle to the FAR left and Zak starts to fall asleep. I nudged him with my elbow and he fell out of his chair. Me and Antonio couldn't hold it any more. We busted out laughing. Finally Seto yelled "FINE YOU CAN GO!"**

** Xena squealed with happiness, Gave Seto a hug, and ran off to her room. After that he pulled me off to the side "Watch out for Zak, Antonio, and Xena, Please." he said somewhat concerned "I will, Seto. I promise and you know I would never let anything happen to them." I said with a slight grin**

** "Can you do me one favor, Bro?" I asked "Sure. What do you want?" He asked "Find Mokuba fast, Please." I said "You got it." He answered I gave him a hug and ran off to join my twin brother. **_**This is going to be a long five days. **_**I think in negative tone. **_**God save me now!**_

**To be continued...**


	5. The Finals

Chapter 4

The Finals

First day of the finals. Oh joy, not! The bad part of this is that it was me on Zak. It was hard to duel my brother since we know each other's strategies. I was down to 3000 LP Zak was down to 2900 LP. _I'm sorry, Zak._ I think before attacking. "I summon Gothic Jorindel in Attack mode and I summon Gothic Hansel in Defense mode." I say

_I wish I could loose on purpose, but I can't._ I think. Zak attacks. "I summon Northern Windigo in defense mode and I summon Southern Mngwa. I place one card face down and end my turn." He said not even with a smile.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 15 Minutes Later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The duel has ended and I won. I feel terrible for beating my brother. Now I'm sitting in my room on the airship listening to my music and softly singing "Impossible" my favorite song.

I remember years ago  
Someone told me I should take  
Caution when it comes to love  
I did, I did

And you were strong and I was not  
My illusion, my mistake  
I was careless, I forgot  
I did

And now when all is done  
There is nothing to say  
You have gone and so effortlessly  
You have won  
You can go ahead tell them

Tell them all I know now  
Shout it from the roof tops  
Write it on the sky line  
All we had is gone now

Tell them I was happy  
And my heart is broken  
All my scars are open  
Tell them what I hoped would be  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible

Falling out of love is hard  
Falling for betrayal is worse  
Broken trust and broken hearts  
I know, I know

Thinking all you need is there  
Building faith on love and words  
Empty promises will wear  
I know, I know

And now when all is gone  
There is nothing to say  
And if you're done with embarrassing me  
On your own you can go ahead tell them

Tell them all I know now  
Shout it from the roof tops  
Write it on the sky line  
All we had is gone now

Tell them I was happy  
And my heart is broken  
All my scars are open  
Tell them what I hoped would be  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible!  
Ooh impossible (yeah yeah)

I remember years ago  
Someone told me I should take  
Caution when it comes to love  
I did

Tell them all I know now  
Shout it from the roof tops  
Write it on the sky line  
All we had is gone now

Tell them I was happy  
And my heart is broken  
All my scars are open  
Tell them what I hoped would be  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible

I remember years ago  
Someone told me I should take  
Caution when it comes to love  
I did...

Someone walked into the room. I looked over at who it was. Yumi. "What do you want?" I asked "Are you ok? You seem a little zoned out." she said "I'm just a little sad because I beat Zak in the tournament. That's all." I answered looking out the window again. "Well if you want to talk you know where I am." she said exiting the room. Another song started it was a dark song (My favorite). "Ghost story"

"I telltale heart

A golden arm

a spooky spirit that might do you harm

Late at night

So little light

A scary story gives you such a fright

Tell me, tell me a ghost story

Tell me a tale that's weird and gory

Scare me if you can yes scare me if you can

Ooooooooo Oooooooo

A witch's brew

An goblins too

A werewolf's howl scares that scares you threw and threw

A zombie's cry

A Banshee sigh

A dancing mummy with an evil eye

A ghoulish heist

A poltergeist

A creepy lot with a heart of ice

A scary dream

A bowl of steam

A ghoulish groaning

And Phantoms scream

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

A telltale heart

A golden arm

A spooky spirit that might do you harm

Late at night

So little light

A scary story gives you such a fight

Tell me, tell me, tell me a ghost story

Tell me a tale that weird and gory

Scare me if you can yes scare me if you caaaaan

Ooooooo Ooooooooo Oooooooooooo

_That helped calm me down._ I think then realize someone else is in my room. Marick.

To Be Continued...


	6. A Death threat

Chapter 5

A death threat

Another person threatens me. That's the third time this week! Zak was trying to make me feel better, but it wasn't any use. "Ah, come on Luna cheer up!" He said in an upbeat tone. "Please stop trying to cheer me up, Bro. I know you mean well, but your wasting your time. If I didn't have 6 locater cards then I wouldn't have been in the tournament and you wouldn't have to lost to me." I said really negatively.

"You are so negative, Luna." Zak complained "I know, Zak, but that's me." I said heading toward the door when he grabbed my arm and yanked me back. "What?!" I said almost yelling "Why do you always shut me out, Sis? I'm your twin brother for crying out loud!" He argued with me "I do because it's for your own good, Zak. I got to go." I said going to the door and this time made it out with Zak yelling his last question 'How is this for my own good!?' I walk back to my room and started my music. 'Cups' A song Xena downloaded to my phone.

I got my ticket for the long way round  
Two bottle of whisky for the way  
And I sure would like some sweet company  
And I'm Leaving tomorrow what do you say

When I'm gone  
When I'm gone  
Your gone miss me when I'm gone  
your going to miss me by my hair  
Your going to miss me every were  
Your going to miss me when I'm gone

I got my ticket for the long way round  
The one with the prettiest of views  
It's got mountains, It's got rivers  
It's got sites to give you shivers  
But I would be prettier with you

when I'm gone  
When I'm gone  
You're going to miss me when I'm gone  
You're going to miss me by my hair  
you're going to miss me every were, Oh  
your going to miss me when I'm gone

When I'm gone  
When I'm gone  
you're going to miss me when I'm gone  
you're going to miss me by my hair  
you're going to miss me by my talk, oh  
You're going to miss me when I'm gone

Once the song ended I muttered "Thank you, Xena." another song started and It had a not programed into it. "Dear Sis, We're always here for you and please remember that. -Antonio

Yeah, you can be the greatest  
You can be the best  
You can be the King Kong banging on your chest

You could beat the world  
You could beat the war  
You could talk to God, go banging on his door

You can throw your hands up  
You can beat the clock (yeah)  
You can move a mountain  
You can break rocks  
You can be a master  
Don't wait for luck  
Dedicate yourself and you gon' find yourself

Standing in the hall of fame (yeah)  
And the world's gonna know your name (yeah)  
'Cause you burn with the brightest flame (yeah)  
And the world's gonna know your name (yeah)  
And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame

You can go the distance  
You can run the mile  
You can walk straight through hell with a smile

You could be the hero  
You could get the gold  
Breaking all the records they thought never could be broke

Yeah, do it for your people  
Do it for your pride  
How you ever gonna know if you never even try?

Do it for your country  
Do it for your name  
'Cause there's gonna be a day...

When you're standing in the hall of fame (yeah)  
And the world's gonna know your name (yeah)  
'Cause you burn with the brightest flame (yeah)  
And the world's gonna know your name (yeah)  
And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame

Be a champion, be a champion, be a champion, be a champion  
On the walls of the hall of fame

Be students  
Be teachers  
Be politicians  
Be preachers  
(Yeah)

Be believers  
Be leaders  
Be astronauts  
Be champions  
Be truth seekers

Be students  
Be teachers  
Be politicians  
Be preachers

Be believers  
Be leaders  
Be astronauts  
Be champions

Standing in the hall of fame (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
And the world's gonna know your name (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
'Cause you burn with the brightest flame (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
And the world's gonna know your name (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame

(You can be a champion)  
You could be the greatest  
(You can be a champion)  
You can be the best  
(You can be a champion)  
You can be the King Kong banging on your chest

(You can be a champion)  
You could beat the world  
(You can be a champion)  
You could beat the war  
(You can be a champion)  
You could talk to God, go banging on his door

(You can be a champion)  
You can throw your hands up  
(You can be a champion)  
You can beat the clock(yeah)  
(You can be a champion)  
You can move a mountain  
(You can be a champion)  
You can break rocks

(You can be a champion)  
You can be a master  
(You can be a champion)  
Don't wait for luck  
(You can be a champion)  
Dedicate yourself and you gonna find yourself  
(You can be a champion)

Standing in the hall of fame

"Thanks, Bro." I say even louder "Your welcome, Sis." Someone said I turned around and saw Antonio standing in the doorway smiling. "You're the best you know that?" I asked walking up to him and give him a hug. "I know." He answered "Dork." I said Laughing

_To Be continued..._


	7. Happy Birthday

Chapter 6

Happy Birthday

"Happy Halloween, Sissy!" yelled Zak talking me in a hug "Why do you always have to hug me and Antonio?" I said scowling at him. He let go and thumped me on the nose. I smacked him in the shoulder and walked to my room to get dressed since no one other than me and Zak was awake. I took a quick shower; blow dried my hair, and put my outfit on. Xena actually let my chose what I wanted! I was wearing a sea blue, black, silver, and crimson, shirt with dark blue jeans and black shoes. Plus since it was Halloween I wore a witch hat hair band, black choker that was satin ribbon, a black spike bracelet, and pentagram earrings.

I walked out and looked at the clock. 7:30 a.m. great, just great i wish i would wake up later that way it would be 8:30 in the morning after my usual hour shower. So I sat down at my Blood red vanity and put on my black lipstick, black nail polish, and a little black eyeliner. I looked in the mirror and saw that I looked like myself instead of whom my sister said I should look like. Once the nail polish dried I sat down on my bed and began to read "Inkdeath" my fave story. One hour and forty five minutes later i had finished the book (The book has 81 chapters).

There was a knock at the door right as I was choosing another book form my shelf. I answered the door and standing there looking boarder then board is my older brother Seto Kaiba. "What?" I asked with a voice that startled him "Well someone is in a bad mood." he said shaking his head "You interrupted my reading. Course I'm going to be upset." I said holding up another book i had in my hand called 'Edgar Allan Poe stories and poems. "Oh that's why! Well Xena wants to go shopping with you and since today is hers and your birthday she sent Me." he said and you could see in his eyes that he was annoyed by doing this. "Well I would have come out eventually, but thank you and next time just tell her 'No'." I said sliding past him and walking down the hall toward my sister's room.

I walked in only to get hit in the face with the scent of sugar and roses. See there's the different between me and her. My room smells like blood and roses, just like Antonio's. She was at her vanity like usual putting on pink eye shadow, pink lip gloss, pink nail polish, and pink blush. All this made her look like the Barbie doll I decapitated the day before (Which was hers). "So you want to go shopping?" I said with irritation in my voice "Yes, I want to go shopping with my sister!" she said with an irritatingly happy voice. Well I guess my last option is ask if I can bring one of my good friends. "Can I at least bring Yumi with me?" I asked looking her strait in the eyes. "Fine, Sis." She said irritated and then turned back to her vanity "Thank you." I said turning and leaving the room hearing her mutter curses under her breath._"__Yes I love you to, Sis.__" _I thought as I walked back to my room to get my back pack and duel deck. Then the dreaded moment came I had to call Yumi. I dialed her number and to my astonishment Yugi picked up the phone. _'Hello?' He said_"Hi, Yugi, Its Luna may I speak with Yumi?" I said in a forced cheery tone "Sure. Please hold." He said then I heard Yugi yell for Yumi. "Hello?" Said a new voice that I knew belonged to Yumi. "Hey, I hate to ask this, but can you come shopping with me and Xena today?" I asked her in a sum what slow voice "Why?" She asked in return "Because Xena is making me go and I don't want to be alone with her today. Plus it's my Birthday and if you say no that would be very rude to me." I said

"Fine, I'll be there in 15 minutes." She said kinda irritated "Hey there is a bright side to all this. The party is tonight and we can duel all day while Xena tries on dresses." I said knowing if she was in front of me she would be smirking like crazy "K, See ya in a little, Birthday Girl." _'That's__ my friend for ya.' _I thought

To be continued…..


End file.
